


My Schoolmates Are Gross Yanderes And Yangires!

by the_great_nagi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Asphyxiation, Beating, Blood, Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, Guts and Gore Galore, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Misogyny, Murder, Necrophilia, Needles, Science Experiments, Slurs, Stabbing, Strangling, Transphobia, Violence, Yandere, bludgeoning, flaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_nagi/pseuds/the_great_nagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school life of Suzuki Kazuo, who is complete and utter garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Schoolmates Are Gross Yanderes And Yangires!

**Author's Note:**

> This has bad ends and good ends. Originally it was going to be a Ren'Py game, but I don't have any way to make decent sprites.
> 
> So here. Also, warning, Suzuki is a detestable asshole, and he casually uses slurs a LOT.

Your name is Suzuki Kazuo, and life is pretty damn good.

You're a first year in high school, but you're already very popular. It's no surprise, really. You've got lovely blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, an adorable small figure, and modesty that you've been pretending to have since you were a child. Not only that, but you have a girlfriend two years and 30 cm taller than you. It makes women and men alike reel in jealousy, which entertains you quite a bit.

You and Matsuoka Airi have been dating for only a couple months. She's been a very good girlfriend, with an appearance that makes her look like some kind of gross ganguro hooker. Everyone considers her a whore, and you do as well, not that you mind. You'd already made out three times, and you're sure you'll be buried a couple inches deep inside of Matsuoka as soon as you turn 18. 

You have a few "friends", but none of them really matter to you. They're all dorks and weirdos you generously took pity on. They began following you like lost dogs, and you generally try to avoid them so you can actually do something productive with your life. But freaks are resilient, and you can't stay away from your problems for long, so they always come back with their new science projects or whatever other crap they made.

You get away with being a total hedonist. Your parents always complain, but it's not like they can do anything. You don't listen to their commands, because even if you're 15 and they're in their thirties, they have absolutely no power over you. Whatever they say, it's not like you listen!

That's your damn good life, and here you are now, during a damn good winter season.

At the moment, you are in the halls after school. Matsuoka promised you'd be going out for cheap fast food after school. She was probably slacking off. It hurt you to think she'd be rubbing genitals with some other guy. Though, if she didn't satisfy, you could always find another lady and never ever tell her. It's only okay when you do it. You're a hormonal man, and sometimes men can't control themselves! You have an excuse.

You checked her classroom, only to find it empty. The class from 2-B was on cleaning duty today, and currently sleeping on the desks were some of the students, while the others actually caved like morons and cleaned up the place. You didn't see why. American schools have janitors, so what's the point? Just hire some poor fucker to clean up everything and it'll all be fine.

"Has anyone seen Matsuoka-san?" You put on your best friendly tone.

"Oh!" One of the girls looked up. Igarashi Naoko, manager of the volleyball club. Despite her shy demeanor, those arm muscles were certainly fearsome. "I think...Kurotani-san took her somewhere. They were looking really happy together! I think they went to the bathroom together...?"

"Maybe Aki's stolen your woman, huh? Would you date me instead?" The other girls giggled.

"Yeah! You don't need that slut anyway, Suzuki-san!"

"Go out with me!"

"Look, look." You broke up the crowd. "Unless she really is cheating on me with Kurotani-san, which I doubt she is, we're still dating. Though if I had to pick one, I guess you'd just have to have a fight to the death, because I love all of you!"

"Reeeaallly? Come on, there has to be one of us you like a little less!"

"Mmm..." You try to come up with a quick way to get them off your back. "Well, I guess it'd be Igarashi-san. She's getting a...little chubby..." 

Igarashi jolts up, then beginning to nervously prod at her thighs. Yeah, that should be fine. Her eyes dart around before she locks sight with you and _literally glares at you._

"Get the fuck out of my classroom." She seems to force the phrase out, her face almost looking as though it's darkening. Before you even know it, there's a chalkboard eraser flying at your forehead. Even if you're fast, you're no match for Igarashi's throwing speed, and it smacks you on the forehead. The other girls turn to her, marching over in near-perfect unison to harass her.

"Naoko-chan, that was rude!"

"Apologize to Suzuki-san!"

"You are getting a little chubby, anyway..."

You take this chance to run out and find the bathrooms. The last thing Kurotani's gonna feel is your foot on their ass. You tried the men's room first, only because you were embarrassed to actually go in the girl's bathroom. However, neither Kurotani or Matsuoka were there. It made sense. Matsuoka was a girl, and despite the fact that Kurotani was one of the many weird xgender kids at your school, they still had a vagina.

You push open the women's room door. Luckily, the bathroom is empty in all but one stall. There are two sets of feet, one hanging down over the side of the toilet bowl. You don't recognize the others, but those are definitely Matsuoka's pink sneakers. You knock on the door.

"Hello? Airi?" You try to sound as sweet and friendly as possible. You were never on first-name terms, but maybe Kurotani will buzz off if they know how close you two are "Who are you with in there?!"

"Oh!"

That wasn't her voice. Why wasn't she responding?

"I wasn't talking to you."

"I'm so sorry, but Matsuoka-senpai can't respond right now. I can let you see her, if you want!"

"Then open up. I shouldn't have to be given privileges to see my own girlfriend."

"Uhuhu...maybe." They open the bathroom door a crack, and you slam it open.

What you saw was indescribable. Inconceivable. 

But you will try to put it into words.

That wasn't your girlfriend. That was her corpse. Matsuoka Airi was dead in front of you, with multiple blades stabbed into her chest. Kurotani stood before her, covered in blood. The substance was splattered on their cheeks, lips, and fingers, as well as many other places. Matsuoka's eyes were rolled far, far back, and her mouth was open. She looked horrified. You had never seen her look anything other than...well...seductive and dick-hungry, in all honesty.

"Y...you...You killed my girlfriend."

"Well of course! Hmhm, I'm sure you know how well-liked you are, _Kazuo-kun!_ I really like you too...You're even adorable when you're frightened! Even more adorable than when you're happy, or grinning...Or crying over your dead dog..."

You reviled in horror. That was when you were eight years old...

"Mm...when you were sobbing in horror over your sister hanging herself..."

"F-fuck off!"

"Why? I just realized...this tanned cum dumpster doesn't look good with you, Kazuo-kun. You'd be much happier with me, right?!"

You tug at your collar. This has to be some kind of joke. April isn't even close to now, but you still honestly can't believe this. 

"C'mon...I may be a gross killer, but at least I'm cute! You get that, right...?"

They pull out a box cutter from your own girlfriend's goddamn chest. "Or do I have to convince you that we're meant to be? I know you're smart...So why don't you--"

"I'm outta here!"

You run faster than you've ever even thought of running, and got home with a burning, breathless chest. This is where the truly interesting story of Suzuki Kazuo begins.


End file.
